My Love is in Paris
by Cake Factory
Summary: Leon pergi tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali pada Sora. Ada apakah? SoraLeon. RnR pliss. By:Miss-Cake


My Love is in Paris

Terdengar suara sayup sayup sorakan penonton dari arah Kaleido Stage. Hari ini diadakan pertunjukan selama seminggu. Pertunjukan selama 3 hari terakhir ramai oleh pengunjung, dan bisa dibilang pertunjukan ini sukses.

"Selamat ya Sora, May! Pertunjukannya hebat" kata Ken di belakang panggung setelah pertunjukan Sora dan May selesai.

"Iya, terimakasih Ken. Kau juga hebat May" puji Sora pada May.

"Kau juga Sora. Oh iya Ken, apa masih belum ada kabar dari Leon?" Tanya May.

"Iya Ken? Apa masih belum ada kabar?" Sora pun ikut bertanya pada Ken.

"Belum ada. Mungkin dia belum sampai. Perjalanan dari sini ke Paris kan memakan waktu cukup lama. Nanti juga kalau dia sudah dating pasti akan menghubungi kok. Jadi sabar saja" kata Ken tersenyum pahit sambil mengacak acak rambut Sora. Ken berusaha terlihat tegar walaupun hatinya hancur setelah mendengar kalau Sora sudah jadian dengan Leon.

May yang melihat hal itu langsung menepuk pundak Ken. "Sudahlah Ken"

"Eh? Kau kenapa Ken?" Tanya Sora yang melihat May yang khawatir pada Ken.

"Ti-tidak ada apa apa Sora. Sudah ya ada beberapa hal yang harus aku bereskan. Sekali lagi selamat atas pertunjukanmu!" kata Ken sambil berlari menjauh dari Sora dan May.

Sora hanya bisa menatap punggung Ken yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan heran. Sampai saat ini pun Sora masih tidak menyadari perasaan Ken padanya.

-=-=-=-=-

Sudah tiga hari sejak kepergian Leon dari Kaleido Stage. Namun sampai saat ini Leon masih belum memberikan kabar sama sekali pada Sora. Hal ini semakin membuat Sora khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi pada orang yang disayanginya itu. Selama Leon tidak ada Sora sering terlihat lesu dan kurang bersemangat.

Hari ini hari libur panggung selama seminggu. Libur panjang ini merupakan hadiah dari sang pemilik Kaleido Stage, Karos, atas suksesnya pertunjukan Sora dan May selama seminggu. Semua melalui hari libur ini dengan senang, kecuali Sora.

Sora sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi pagi, namun dia masih malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berusaha memejamkan matanya, dan bermaksud mengindari cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan meletakkan tangannya sampai menutupi matanya namun usaha itu tidak berhasil karena Rosetta membuka gorden kamarnya lebar lebar.

"Soraa ayo bangun! Jangan tidur terus. Ini sudah siang!" kata Rosetta sambil menggoyang goyang tubuh Sora ke samping bermaksud untuk membangunkan Sora.

"Aku malas Rosetta" kata Sora yang langsung memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan memunggungi Rosetta.

"Ayolah Sora. Hari ini semuanya akan pergi ke pantai. Masa kau mau diam di kamar saja?"

"Apa kau bilang Rosetta? Pantai? Huehehehe bolehkan aku ikut?" Fool muncul tiba tiba dengan wajah mupengnya pengen liat para gadis di pantai dengan balutan bikini.

"Kalau kau mau kau ikut saja Fool. Aku di sini saja. Aku sedang tidak berminat pergi kemana mana" kata Sora tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Tumben sekali sora tidak melarangku? Kau sakit Sora?" Tanya Fool yang langsung memegang dahi Sora bermaksud memeriksa suhu tubuh Sora. "Tidak demam. Hmm. Ya sudah kalu dibolehkan mari kita berangkat Rosettaaa" kata Fool masih dengan muka mesumnya sambil menarik tangan Rosetta.

"Tu-tunggu Fool. Ayolah Soraa! Acara liburan kali ini tidak akan asik jika kau tidak ikut. Oh iya, Layla dan Yuri juga ikut loh" kata Rosetta berusaha meyakinkan Sora agar mau ikut berlibur dengan teman temannya.

"Tidak usah Rosetta. Aku di sini saja"

"Huuh ya sudah. Aku turun dulu. Sora hati hati ya" kata Rosetta dengan muka kecewa dan pergi meninggalkan Sora sendirian di kamarnya. Sendiri dan kesepian. Seperti suasana hatinya saat ini. Hatinya serasa kosong tanpa kehadiran Leon di sampingnya.

"Leon.." gumam Sora. Tanpa sadar air mata Sora mulai meleleh membanjiri pipinya yang halus itu dan membasahi bantal dan kasurnya.

-=-=-=-=-

"Mana Sora?" tanya Mia pada Rosetta.

"Dia bilang tidak mau ikut. Padahal kita buat acara ini kan untuk menghibur dia agar tidak kesepian tanpa Leon. Hhh" Rosetta menghela nafas panjang.

"Anna" kata Mia sambil menatap pada sahabatnya, Anna.

"Hn" Anna yang seakan mengerti maksud Mia mengangguk pasti. "Ayo" kata Anna yang langsung pergi bersama Mia ke arah asrama.

"SORA!" bentak Anna sambil membuka pintu kamar Sora dengan kasar sehingga menghasilkan suara 'brak' yang cukup keras.

Sora yang tadi masih berbaring di atas kasurnya terlonjak kaget atas kedatangan Anna itu. "A-Anna?" kata Sora kaget.

"Sora! Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut ke pantai bersama kami?" tanya Mia dengan nada khawatir.

"I-iya aku baik baik saja"

"Eh Sora? Kau menangis?" tanya Anna yang melihat bekas air mata Sora yang belum sempat dihapusnya karena kaget akan kedatangan Anna barusan.

"A-ah ng-nggak hanya saja a-aku" Sora gelagapan. Sora tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan kedua sahabatnya ini. Cepat cepat dia menghapus air matanya yang masih membekas di pipinya.

"Sudahlah Sora. Leon baik baik saja. Aku yakin itu. Mungkin dia tidak memberi kabar padamu karena dia mempunyai maksud tersendiri. Cerialah Sora. Sora yang seperti ini bukanlah Sora yang aku kenal" kata Mia seolah bias membaca pikiran Sora.

"I-iya. Terimakasih Mia"

"Nah sekarang cepatlah mandi dan ikut kita pergi" kata Anna semangat.

"Ah ta-tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Pokoknya kau harus ikut!! Tujuan kita bersenang senang seperti ini adalah untuk menghiburmu Sora. Sekarang cepatlah mandi dan kita pergi. Aku dan Mia akan menyiapkan perlengkapan yang akan kau bawa." Perintah Anna.

"Ba-baik!" Sora langsung menjalankan perintah Ana dengan sigap.

"Hihihi, kau hebat Anna" kata Mia sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada hal yang tidak bias dilakukan olehku" Ana memasang pose cool. Melihat itu Mia langsung blushing dan menggumam "Waah tampannya" dengan mata berbinar.

"Andai saja kau seorang lelaki aku akan menjadikanmu kekasihku Anna" kata Mia sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Anna masih dengan mata berbinar. Ana sweatdropped. "Iya, sayang sekali ya Mia" kata Anna.

30 menit kemudian Sora, Anna, dan Mia sudah berada di bawah dengan disambut ocehan dari May.

"Kalian ngapain saja sih! Lama sekali! Panas nih kita nunggu." May ngomel ngomel. "Eh Sora? Katamu tadi tidak ikut?" tanya May begitu dia melihat sosok Sora di antara Mia dan Anna.

"Iya, tadi Anna dan Mia dating dan memaksaku untuk ikut. Hahaha" Sora ketawa garing

"Ya sudah. Karena sudah berkumpul semua mari kita berangkat" kata Ken yang langsung masuk ke mobilnya. Disusul teriakan semangat dari Marion dan Jonathan sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara, "Ayooo"

"Ehh tadi Rossita bilang kan Layla dan Yuri akan ikut" protes Sora.

"Layla dan Yuri menunggu kita di pantai, jadi sebaiknya kita cepat cepat" kata Ken pada Sora.

"Ooh" Sora ber-ohh ria. "Tapi di mana Rossita?"

"Soraaaa!" teriak suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Sora. Pemilik suara tersebut langsung menubruk badan Sora lalu memeluknya. "Ternyata kau ikut juga" kata Rossita senang.

"Iya. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir Rossita. Nah ayo kita berangkat!"

-=-=-=-=-

"Ah itu dia! Layla!" teriak Sora dari kejauhan kemudian berlari ke arah Layla.

"Ah Sora!" Layla yang menyadari kehadiran Sora lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sora?"

"Aku baik baik saja kok. Layla sendiri?"

"Sama. Oh iya aku dengar Leon pergi ke Paris ya?" tanya Layla.

"Iya. Eh di mana Yuri?"

"Yuri? Oh dia lagi surfing. Itu dia." Kata Layla lalu menunjuk seseorang yang sedang ber-surfing ria di atas ombak. Rambut Yuri berkibar –bendera kale berkibar -.-a- terkena hembusan angin, menambah ketampanan wajahnya.

"Waah Yuri tampan sekali" teriak May dari belakang mengagetkan Sora dan Layla.

"M-May! Kau mengagetkan saja!" kata Sora dan Layla bareng, yang kemudian saling bertukar pandang dan akhirnya mereka tertawa.

Semua orang dari Kaleido Stage senang bias melihat Sora tertawa lepas seperti itu. Berarti usaha mereka memaksa Sora pergi tidak sia sia.

-=-=-=-=-

"Haah aku capek sekali" kata Sora sambil menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasurnya.

"Hihihi aku puas setelah melihat tubuh indah Layla. Ternyata begi—" belum selesai Fool bicara, dia sudah berada di genggaman Sora kemudian melayang jauh karena di lempar Sora. "Aaaaa! Sora syukurlahh kau telah kembali normaal.."

Sora kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Kini dia memandangi layar hapenya, mungkin saja Leon akan menelpon. Beberapa saat kemudian hape Sora bunyi, menandakan kalau ada telepon masuk. Wajah Sora terlihat senang. Sora lalu menjawab panggilan itu dengan semangat.

"Halo! Di sini Sora" jawab Sora semangat berharap kalau kalau yang menelponnya saat itu adalah Leon.

"Halo Sora" jawab seseorang di sebrang sana. Muka Sora langsung berubah menjadi kusut lagi dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Hhh ternyata bukan" gumamnya. "Ada apa Layla?"

"Kau ada di mana sekarang?

"Aku di kamar, kenapa?"

"Ngg bisakah kau datang ke rumahku? Aku mengadakan acara makan malam. Kalau bisa ajak yang lain juga. Kau mau?"

"Ah boleh"

"Baiklah Sora aku akan menunggumu"

"Iya, aku akan memberitahu pada semuanya"

"Layla terimakasih atas undangannya. Kami senang" kata Mia

"Sama sama. Terimakasih juga telah datang ke sini. Nah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul lebih baik langsung saja hidangkan makanannya". Setelah itu beberapa makanan yang tampak lezat sudah dihidangkan oleh pelayan Layla.

"Wah kelihatannya lezat" kata Anna tidak sabar ingin langsung melahap makanan yang sudah ada di depannya itu.

"Baiklah silahkan dimakan semuanya" kata Layla mempersilahkan.

"Umm Layla, tumben kau mengadakan acara makan malam?" tanya Sarah sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin saja. Kebetulan tadi ada banyak bahan makanan di kulkas. Daripada terbuang lebih baik dimakan bersama sama seperti ini kan" kata Layla sambil tersenyum. "Selain itu aku juga ingin sedikit menghibur Sora. Aku tidak ingin Sora terlihat menyedihkan di depan 'nya' pada hari 'itu'" Layla pun melihat ke arah Sora yang sedang tertawa melihat perebutan makanan antara Anna, Ken, dan May.

"Kau benar Layla. Sora hanya bisa tertawa apabila sedang berkumpul bersama seperti ini" sahut Yuri.

Beberapa makanan sudah dihidangkan, hingga saatnya hidangan peutup di hidangkan. Hidangan penutup adalah eskrim berbagai rasa yang di atasnya telah diberi sedikit potongan potongan pudding.

"Layla terima kasih untuk semuanya" kata Sora sambil berpamitan untuk pulang ke asramanya.

"Ya sama sama Sora. Pulang hati hati ya"

"Jahat kenapa hanya Sora yang disuruh hati hati?" protes May.

"Ah iya. Hati hati di jalan ya semuanya"

Malam itu semua tidur dengan nyenyak di kamar mereka masing masing. Kecuali Sora yang tidak bisa tidur. Dan lagi lagi bayang bayang Leon melintas di pikirannya.

Sudah hampir seminggu Leon tidak memberikan kabar apapun padanya. Walaupun hape Sora sering berdering namun itu bukanlah dari Leon, melainkan dari orang lain yang sama sekali tidak di harapkannya.

Sora berdiam diri di kursi penonton sambil memandangi panggung yang kosong. Di tempat itulah banyak sekali pertunjukan hebat yang dibintangi olehnya. Di tempat itu ia bersama Layla melakukan pertunjukan Mystical Act. Di tempat itu pula ia melakukan pertunjukan Angel's Act bersama Leon. Terlalu banyak kenangan di tempat itu. Sora terus melamun hingga sebuah suara mengagetkan lamunannya.

"Sora ternyata kau ada di sini"

"Ken. Ada apa?"

"Kau disuruh ke tempat Karos sekarang juga"

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Sora penasaran.

"Entahlah" Ken mengangkat bahunya.

*

"Apa?! ke Paris?" tanya Sora kaget. "Untuk apa?"

"Akan ada pertunjukan di sana dan kau diminta hadir untuk menjadi pasangan pemeran utama"

"Si-siapa pemeran utamanya?" Sora berharap kalau pemeran utamanya adalah Leon.

"Aku juga masih belum tahu. Mereka belum memberitahukan padaku"

"…" Sora terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa apa. Akan kukirim May ke sana"

"Aku bersedia pak pemilik!" sahut Sora.

"Oh baiklah. Segeralah kemasi barang barangmu dan kau akan berangkat besok"

"Lalu kapan pertunjukannya diadakan?"

"Besok"

"APA?! Be-besok?"

"Ya. Jadi setelah kau sampai di sana kau harus langsung bersiap siap untuk langsung tampil"

"Ta-tapi.. tidak ada latihan?"

"Tidak" jawab Karos mantap. "Cepatlah kemasi barang barangmu"

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu" kata Sora lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan Karos. Dalam hatinya dia benar benar berharap jika besok ia dapat bertemu dengan Leon.

Di asrama sekarang sedang sepi. Karena kemarin Mia dan yang lainnya, termasuk Sarah, mengatakan akan pergi menginap di rumah Layla. Jadi malam ini mereka tidak ada di asrama. Hanya ada dirinya dan May yang tersisa.

Ke esokan harinya, saat Sora telah tiba di bandara nasional Paris, ia dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Mia dan yang lainnya.

"Ka-kalian? Katanya menginap di tempat Layla" kata Sora kaget.

"Kami hanya pura pura. Kami disuruh pergi ke sini diam diam oleh Karos. Maaf ya Sora kami telah berbohong padamu" kata Sarah.

"Tidak apa. jahat sekali pak pemilik tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku"

"Haha, mungkin untuk kejutan. Ayo Sora kita pergi ke hotel sekarang. Dan kau harus cepat cepat" ajak Mia.

"Iya!" jawab Sora semangat.

"Hey tunggu akuu!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

"May! Ternyata kau masih suka membuntutiku dari belakang"

"Enak saja. Aku kemari juga di suruh oleh Karos tau!" protes May.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang"

-=-=-=-=-

"Waah jadi ini ya panggungnya?" kata Sora kagum sambil melihat sekeliling. "Bisa melihat langit dari sini"

"Keren kan Sora. Aku juga kaget waktu pertama datang ke sini kemarin" kata Anna.

"Sora kau harus cepat. Mereka bilang pertunjukan akan dimulai jam 8 malam ini"

"Ah masih sedikit lama. Masih ada waktu sekitar 3 jam lagi. Aku ingin melihat lihat dulu"

"Iya kau benar. Untuk apa terburu buru Mia, biarkan Sora menikmati tempat ini dulu"

"Eh tapi, kenapa di depan panggung tidak ditulis aka nada pertunjukan hari ini?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu Sora." jawab Rosetta.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan pertunjukan mala mini? Temanya apa?" tanya Sora pada Mia.

"Ng entahlah. Tadi aku dengar dari Ken pokoknya ceritanya ada dua pangeran yang memperebutkan seorang putri."

"Oh. Lalu pemeran utamanya?"

"Tidak tahu" kata Mia sambil mengangkat bahu.

-=-=-=-=-

Pertunjukan telah dimulai. Namun tidak ada satupun penonton yang hadir. Hanya dari Kaleido Stage saja yang melihat pertunjukan Sora. Sora sedikit kecewa dengan hal ini. Umm, bukan sedikit lagi sih, namun benar benar kecewa. Namun untuk menenangkan hatinya Sora pun menganggap bahwa ini hanyalah geladi bersih saja.

Sora bersiap untuk berayun menggunakan Trapeze, namun langkahnya terhenti karena lampu dimatikan. Lalu sebuah lampu sorot menerangi seseorang yang sudar berada di hadapan Sora.

"Yuri? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Sstt diamlah. Dan menurutlah padaku." Yuri langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sora dan langsung membawanya. "Setelah ini kau akan ku lemparkan ke trapeze itu, bersikaplah seolah kau berlari menghindariku dan aku akan mengejarmu. Nah bersiaplah" Yuri bersiap untuk melemparkan Sora ke Trapeze yang berada di dekatnya.

Setelah Sora menggapai Trapeze yang dimaksud, ia langsung menjalankan sesuai yang di perintahkan Yuri tadi. Ia terus berpindah demi menghindari Yuri yang terus mengejarnya. Namun saat ia akan meraih Trapeze berikutnya, tangannya tidak sampai. Dikarenakan Trapeze itu telah di ambil alih oleh Yuri.

"A-aku jatuh" kata Sora. Namun Yuri menggapai tangan sora dan berayun kesana kemari. Yuri dengan tiba tiba melempar Sora ke udara. Sora yang tidak diberitahu akan di lempar seperti ini sontak panik.

Namun ada seseorang yang menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang. Orang itu memakai jubah dan wajahnya ditutup oleh sebuah topeng. Setelah menangkap tubuh Sora, orang itu lalu mendarat.

"Te-terimakasih" kata Sora. Orang itu lalu menurunkan Sora dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah pada Sora. Lalu orang itu pun pergi.

Sora yang masih cengo dan penasaran akan kotak merah itu langsung membuka kotak itu. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat sebuah cincin berlian dan sebuah kertas. Sora mengambil dan membaca tulisan yang ada di secarik kertas itu dan tanpa terasa air mata Sora meleleh.

Sora lalu melihat Yuri yang seakan mengatakan 'lompatlah kemari'. Sora pun langsung melompat ke arah Yuri. "Akan kuantar kau pada 'orang itu'" kata Yuri. Sora hanya mengangguk.

Di sebrang sana Yuri menurunkan tubuh Sora tepat di hadapan orang yang telah menolong Sora saat itu. Setelah menurunkan Sora, lalu Yuri berkata "Semoga berhasil Sora". Dan Yuri pun pergi.

Seseorang di hadapan Sora tanpa di komando langsung bersikap layaknya seorang pengawal yang memberi hormat pada sang Putri. Tangan kanannya di letakkan di dadanya dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sora ragu. Orang itu tidak menjawab. "Apakah.. kau Leon?" tanya Sora lagi. Sora berkata seperti itu karena dia melihat rambut orang itu yang berwarna perak.

Orang itu tetap tidak menjawab, melainkan menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan sekarang ia memandang mata Sora dari balik topengnya. Seperti mengatakan 'kalau kau penasaran kenapa tidak kau buka saja topeng di wajahku ini'. Sora yang seakan mengerti maksud orang itu lalu mulai membuka topeng orang itu, perlahan dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

Ternyata di balik topeng itu ada seseorang yang benar benar dinantikan oleh Sora. Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu. Memang benar itu adalah dia. Dan dia menatap mata Sora dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Leon.." tanpa terasa Air mata Sora pun meleleh lagi. Sebuah senyum tulus tercipta di bibir Leon. Sora tanpa di komando langsung saja memeluk tubuh Leon. "Ternyata kau datang" kata Sora sambil terisak.

"Ya Sora. Aku di sini" kata Leon sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sora. Setelah beberapa lama, Sora akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Leon.. apa maksud dari.. semua ini"

"Seperti yang kau lihat kan Sora"

"Lalu benda ini.." Leon lalu mengambil kotak yang di genggam Sora dan mengabil cincinnya.

"…." Leon terdiam.

"Leon..? ada apa?"

Leon tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis sebelah kiri milik Sora. "Sora maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Leon. Pandangan matanya dan senyumannya itu benar benar membuat hatiSora bergetar. Sora menangis lagi. "Bagaimana Sora?" tanya Leon lagi.

"Te-tentu saja" kata Sora yang langsung memeluk tubuh Leon. "Terima kasih Leon. Aku senang"

Leon melepaskan pelukan Sora. "Sama sama Sora. Jangan menangis lagi, kau tidak pantas" kata Leon sambil menghapus air mata yang meleleh di pipi Sora.

"Iya" Sora tersenyum dan menaruh telapak tangannya di atas tangan Leon yang masih memegang pipinya. Tanpa Sora sadari wajah Leon makin mendekat ke wajah Sora. Dan sebuah kecupan manis dari Leon mendarat di bibir Sora dengan lembut. Sungguh malam itu menjadi momen paling indah dan tak terlupakan sepanjang hidup Sora. Penonton di bawah lalu memberikan applause pada mereka berdua. Tak terkecuali Ken, yang ikut datang, ia pun ikut bertepuk tangan walaupun hatinya kini telah berubah menjadi serpihan serpihan yang tidak mungkin bisa disatukan lagi.

**-owari-**

**Miss-Cake : Ah gilaaa, fic nyah GJ. Huhuu. Maaf atas ke-GJ an saia dalam membuat fic ini. Huhuhuu pengen juga kayak Sora gituu –mewek-**

**Ken : Sama. Huaa –nangis GJ sambil meluk Miss-**

**Miss-cake : Sebenarnya ide ini muncul secara gak jelas. Tapi yang di alami Sora tadi emang berdasar apa yang Miss alamin akhir akhir ini.**

**Mia : Ehh?! Miss dilamar juga??**

**Miss-cake : Gak mungkin lah kalo dilamar! –getok Mia-**

**Mia : Lalu? Sama di bagian apanya?**

**Miss-Cake : Cuma waktu Sora nungguin telpon dari Leon doing, muahahahaha –disepak-. Eh beneran tauu!! Aku bener bener nungguin sms dari Takuu TT___TT hikssu.**

**Ken : Taku? Siapa itu?**

**Miss-Cake : pacarku, kyaaa XD**

**Mia & Ken : Oohh**

**Miss-Cake : okehh jangan lupa review yah **


End file.
